


Kiss Me Already

by starof-insomnia (EverettV)



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starof-insomnia





	Kiss Me Already

Prompto has been dating Ignis for a few weeks now, and they still haven’t kissed each other. He pouts softly as he sprawls on Noctis’ couch, dropping his controller. He sighs heavily, waiting for his best friend to ask him what’s going on. He pointedly sighs again, feeling mildly smug when Noctis finally pauses the game and turns to look at him. 

“What?” 

“Ignis still hasn’t kissed me! We’ve been dating for weeks! I keep my teeth clean and I keep eating mints and ughhh I just don’t know what to do!” Prompto pouts deeply, arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t want to kiss him first because what if there’s a reason he hasn’t been kissing me? Am I just not open enough? Does he not realize he should be kissing me?” 

“Have you considered telling him that?” Noctis rolls his eyes. “Sometimes you have to communicate. It’s the basis of a healthy relationship. And hey, maybe he’s afraid to rush you into something. You were so shy when you asked him out.” Noctis pats Prompto’s knee softly then goes back to playing his game, leaving the blond to think over the new advice. 

But of course, Prompto would never follow it. He has the perfect scheme in mind to finally get a kiss. That night, Prompto intentionally goes home for the first time in months. He digs through the cabinets and decides on what he’s going to have to buy to make Ignis’ favourite food, then texts Ignis to meet him the next night for dinner at his house. Prompto smiles to himself, confident that he can cook just fine. 

Well, he supposes that he should have used a cookbook. Prompto stares down at the wreckage that was their dinner. “Fuck… I don’t think I can salvage this.” He whispers, checking the time. Only five minutes until Ignis is due to arrive. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Prompto is just about to toss the food when he hears a knock at the door. He can always trust Ignis to arrive early, even at the worst of times. 

“Be right there!” He calls out, tossing everything into the sink before opening the door. He smiles sweetly at Ignis, a small blush colouring his cheeks when he sees the roses in his hands. “We should probably eat out! Haha, but you can come in for a moment, I just need to get some shoes on.” He steps aside to let Ignis in, pushing his feet into shoes. 

Ignis smiles and steps inside, but his smile drops when he smells the burnt food. “You really can’t cook can you?” He puts the roses into a vase, then looks down at the mess in the sink. “I’ll have to teach you sometime. I suppose not tonight as I am also quite hungry. Though I am confused, you never seem to want to cook anything but cup noodle.” 

Prompto nods along to what he’s saying. He takes a deep breath, then thinks about Noctis’ advice. “Well, the truth is, I wanted you to kiss me and I’ve been waiting for so long and you weren’t.” He looks down at his feet, embarrassed. He looks up when Ignis chuckles. 

“Is that all?” 

“I guess…” He feels even more embarrassed. Soft hands gently cup warm cheeks, pulling Prompto’s head up until their eyes meet. Prompto barely has time to register what’s happening before his lips are pressed gently into Ignis’. Prompto’s eyes slide shut, and a slow smile slides across his face. It’s as perfect as he believed. 

“I’ll kiss you as often as you please, you just have to communicate with me. Come now, I think that the Crows Nest will do for tonight.” He leads Prompto out ot the car. Prompto’s heart thuds fast, and he can’t believe he got so lucky.


End file.
